The Meaning of a Name
by Anakara
Summary: While shopping, Xellos buys a name book that has the meanings of names in it, but he won't tell Lina what her name means, but is there a reason for that?. Major LX pairing!


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or any trademark of it. I'm just borrowing it.  
  
  
  
The Meaning of a Name  
  
  
  
The slayers were currently at an inn, and enjoying themselves, by the look of things. It was still early in the day, and Lina and Gourry had decided to eat tons of food now, and go out into the town and pick up some supplies or whatever they wanted. In other words, eat now, shop afterwards. There were many street shops out in this town and the streets were littered with people buying and selling goods. Currently, the group consisted of Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia and Xelloss. Amelia and Zelgadis are currently pretending that they don't know Lina and Gourry, Lina and Gourry are fighting over food and Xelloss is standing in the corner. And here is where my narration ends. (Readers sigh in relief)  
  
"That's my drum-----stick you big oaf!" Lina yelled as she wrestled Gourry for the last drumstick.  
  
Gourry started pulling the drum stick towards his mouth. He knew in a match of brute strength, he could defeat Lina and get the chicken for himself. Unfortunately for him, his jellyfish brain wasn't quite there as usual.  
  
"Fireball!" Lina yelled as Gourry turned to cinders and she gobbled the drum stick. Gourry brushed the charcoal out of his hair and pulled a disappointed face.  
  
"Man, Lina, you're really mean.... I ....I...I........I wanted that drumstick!" Gourry said as though about to burst into tears. Lina just sweatdropped.  
  
"Here you go, Gourry-san." Xelloss said as he pulled a drumstick from out of no where as he emerged from the corner.  
  
"Thank you!" Gourry cried holding onto the drumstick as though he were drowning. He was about to take a bite out of it when Lina stopped him.  
  
"Wait! How do we know you didn't poison that drum stick! Remember the last time we let Xelloss anywhere near our food!" Gourry looked suspiciously at the drumstick for a second before shrugging an gobbling up the drum stick anyway. Lina sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Lina-san, I didn't poison it. I just didn't want Gourry bothering you, because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping together..." Xelloss said happily. Lina couldn't believe her ears. This was so strange.  
  
"You want to go shopping with me...? Lina asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah!." Xelloss said with his fruitcake grin.  
  
Lina pulled a very slight face. She had wanted to get some more 'personal' things and Xelloss being there just wouldn't do... He had been extra cheerful lately, maybe this was a cause of his excessive cheriness. And as much as she liked him, okay, as much as she REALLY liked him, she couldn't let anyone, especially him know that. She would have to say no.  
  
"I have plenty of money! I'll even give you some! I have no use for money." Xelloss said as though he were baiting a fish with a hook.  
  
It worked. Lina's eyes lit up and she grinned happily, dancing around.  
  
"Free money, free money, free money, free money, going shopping with Xel- " Lina sang and cut herself off abruptly, hoping no one had heard her joyful song including the last phrase.  
  
Lina thinks: I can't believe I said that.  
  
Lina coughed slightly before turning to Xelloss. "Well, Xelloss, let us be off." Lina turned and walked out the door.  
  
She did not see Xelloss smile after her.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Amelia called out the door after them, but the y were too far away to hear." Amelia turned back to Zelgadis, blushing slightly.  
  
"Zel, do you want to go shopping?"  
  
--------  
  
"Hey Lina! Look what I found!" Xelloss said holding up a strange book into Lina's face that he had bought.  
  
Lina blinked and looked at the cover of the book that Xelloss was holding up. It read:  
  
-The Official Name Book-  
  
Xelloss read the back cover while Lina examined the front.  
  
"This book will let you find out what names mean. Ooo! Oooo! I wonder what my name means." Xelloss said happily  
  
Xelloss flipped to the back of the book where the boys names were listed, but was disappointed to discover that the book did not list Xelloss. Instead he found a variation of Xelloss. It meant the same thing as Xelloss.  
  
"My name means: Pink frilly bikini with lace.." Xelloss said looking puzzled and repulsed. "Oh, wait, no, wrong name, that' Filia's shudder name! My name means: 'Purple shadow'. That's better."  
  
Lina jumped excitedly. "Xelloss, what does my name mean!!!!!"  
  
Xelloss smiled warmly as Lina practically hugged him trying to get him to flip the pages faster. He loved this feeling. Xelloss flipped first to the girls section, and then to Lina. What he read shocked him into opening his eyes suddenly. Lina stopped jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Xelloss, please tell me what it says?" Lina said impatiently, pulling a cute pout.  
  
Xelloss stared deeply into her eyes. His gaze sent shivers down her spine, and the intensity of his gaze made her blush furiously. He reached down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sore wa Himitsu desu!" he said before disappearing quickly into thin air, his trickster face now back in place.  
  
Lina touched her fingers to her lips and furiously growled, wishing that she could hit Xelloss really hard on the nape of the neck. She went to the nearest bookrack. She HAD to find out what had shocked Xelloss so much.  
  
"Sir, do you have a book called 'The Official Name Book'?" Lina asked the jolly eyed old man behind the counter. "Sorry, no, I don't. I sold my only copy to a purple haired young man just a few minutes ago. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's all right." Lina said as she turned away. Lina looked disappointed. She would just have to beat it out of Xelloss later. Right now she had some shopping to do.  
  
----------  
  
  
  
When Lina went back to the inn, all of the other slayers were off still doing their shopping, other than Xelloss, who she had no clue to the whereabouts.  
  
Lina slipped into her room at the inn. She longed to try on her garment that she had just bought. She had been looking for just the right one for some time now, and finally she had found it. She was glad that none of the other slayers were around right then. It gave her time to herself.  
  
Carefully, Lina pulled a beautiful dark red silk gown out of it's box. It had a low neck and back and the collar rested lightly on her arms. The bodice of the dress accentuated what bust line she had and made it look bigger. A slit running up to her upper thigh made her legs look longer and more shaped. Lina longed to try it on again.  
  
As much as Lina usually said she hated dresses, she longed to have at least one dress to wear and dazzle people with. Lina reached for the zipper of her dress to zip it up. With much difficulty she tried to reach the zipper, until a hand zipped up her dress from behind her. She whirled around to find herself looking face to face with Xelloss pulling his 'friutcake grin' (.  
  
"Xelloss! What are you doing here?!!!!!! Get out before I fireball you to death!!!!" Lina said furiously, getting all huffed up and red. She was trying to hide her deep scarlet blush that matched her dress, but was failing miserably.  
  
Xelloss reached his hand up to her face where she batted it away angrily. Xelloss tried again, but this time with success: Lina did not bat his hand away again.  
  
"Lina..." Xellos whispered softly as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Lina pushed Xelloss away angrily. As much as she loved the warmth of his embrace, she pushed him away. "Xelloss...stop." Lina said more calmly "Why are you here?"  
  
Xelloss stared once more into her fiery eyes, causing her the same reaction as before. "Xelloss... why?" Lina asked again.  
  
"I came to answer your question." Xelloss smiled yet once again. He reached for Lina again, but she batted away his hand. How he wanted to touch her though. Lina was the one person that had ever warmed his heart. She was the first human he had ever loved. As strange as he knew it was, he loved her.  
  
"I came to tell you what you're name means." Xelloss said softly, a look of yearning in his eyes. "You wanted to know."  
  
Lina gazed softly at Xelloss. "That's all right. You don't have to tell me Xelloss. You can go."  
  
Lina turned her back on Xelloss and looked once more in the mirror. She expected Xelloss to leave.  
  
"Lina..." Xelloss said softly, out of character from his usual trickster self.  
  
"Xelloss...?" Lina said averting her eyes from his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Xelloss swept her into a hug from behind. Lina gasped at the sudden unexpected action. Xelloss turned her around in his arms. Lina did not struggle.  
  
"Lina... I.. I.. I love you." Xelloss said while gazing down into her now wide eyes. "I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You are the first person, save my master that I have ever loved. You brought light into my world You brought life all around me. You brought love into my soul. I love you Lina, Inverse." With that, Xelloss brought his head down and kissed Lina passionately on the lips. Lina felt herself kissing back, but she broke the kiss after a few moments and looked up into Xelloss's eyes. His eyes were filled with an incredible passion and yearning that she found almost unbearable not to fulfill.  
  
"Xelloss... I..." Lina started and began thinking of all of the things that they had gone through together. Of the times he had kissed her. Of the times she had beaten him to a pulp, but he had never complained. Of times when he had helped her. How she blushed whenever she thought about him other than being a fruitcake. How she realized how much she liked him. She realized it then and there.  
  
"Xelloss..." Lina started finding herself lost in his gorgeous amethyst eyes that he kept hidden most of the time.  
  
"Xelloss... I.. love you too..." Lina cried out suddenly as she threw her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her backside. They stood like this for a few minutes before pulling apart.  
  
Xelloss let his eyes gaze slowly up and down Lina's new dress. he had not been able to get such a fine view from where he had been standing. Lina looked gorgeous. Just looking at her took his breath away. Lina felt his eyes roaming over her.  
  
"I know, I don't have that much of a bust line..." Lina said feeling pitiful and small, looking at her feet.  
  
Xelloss pulled Lina to him once more. "Lina, you are beautiful to me. I was just noticing how gorgeous you looked with that dress on. I love it. And I'm telling the truth."  
  
Lina blushed as Xelloss pressed her up against him. She felt his breath against her ear. "You know what you're name means, Lina? It means 'she who allures'. Lina, you're name means exactly what you are. You allure me Lina. you allure me so much that it hurts sometimes. In love you Lina."  
  
"I love you too, Xelloss, my purple shadow."  
  
With that, Xelloss kissed Lina more passionately than ever before. Xelloss fingered the zipper on Lina's dress and pulled his head back to gaze at her. He slowly pulled the zipper down, watching her face the entire time.  
  
"Lina, are you sure?" Xelloss asked her quietly "I don't want to pressure you..."  
  
"Yes. I'm sure." Lina responded firmly.  
  
With that, Xelloss continued to unzip Lina's dress until it slipped off of her completely. Xelloss stood with a look of love in his eyes. Slowly, he picked her up, and carried her to the bed, and laid her down.  
  
--------------  
  
Xelloss woke up sleepily with his beloved Lina in his arms. She was so warm. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her sleeping face. She looked so calm while she slept. It was a wonder that she could ever wreck such havoc being so peaceful looking a person in her sleep Her fiery hair pooled out in fiery masses. Xelloss smiled and pulled a book out from the side table.  
  
Lina groggily opened her eyes to see Xelloss looking intently at a book, a familiar book it seemed. Lina rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was so tired.  
  
"What're you reading?" Lina asked Xelloss sleepily.  
  
"The Official Name Book" Xelloss said with a smile.  
  
"Why?" Lina said becoming more awake now.  
  
"I'm trying to find a good name for our son or daughter."  
  
"What...?!" Lina said bonking Xelloss on the head, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm simply being prepared. For all we know, you are going to have a son or daughter in the near nine months future. You can't be too certain." Xelloss said with his fruitcake grin.  
  
"Xelloss..." Lina started  
  
"Yes, Lina?" Xelloss said gazing lovingly at her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Xelloss kissed her back in response, and the kiss was beginning to deepen when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, uh... Lina, we're all back from shopping. We were wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." Gourry said from his place behind the closed door. Xelloss was cracking up. Lina slapped her hand over his mouth to silence him.  
  
"No thanks Gourry, I'm not hungry right now. You can go ahead and eat with out me." Lina said trying to sound normal while also holding her hand over Xelloss's mouth to keep him from informing Gourry that he was in there as well by his incessant laughter.  
  
"All right, I guess I'll see you later then, bye." Gourry said pulling a puzzled face as he left.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that." Lina said teasingly.  
  
"How?" Xelloss said with his fruitcake grin(.  
  
"Like this" Lina said as she kissed Xelloss again, rolling onto her back. "Like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Okay, I'd have to say that this fic is by far my most unique one yet. I'm not sure that Xelloss and Lina are exactly in character, but oh well. Please review! No flames!!!!!! ^_^ And P.S., for those of you who want to smack me for never updating... then go ahead!!! Gomen!-  
  
*Chapter 2 coming eventually* Review please!  
  
~Anakara 


End file.
